


Tension in the Air

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Pike Adventures [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Coma, F/M, Near Death, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Pike unwillingly teams up with Buffy to save L.A. and Sunnydale. Lots of unresolved tension between them.*(Slight hiatus on this one. I have too many other open fics and I'm not yet sure where this one is going. But as soon as I have more time and more importantly more ideas I will update :) )





	Tension in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> No specific part of the timeline.
> 
> Will add more tags as the story continues.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't won BtVS or the characters. I just love them.

“Hi, I’m a bit new here. Could you tell me where I could find the cemetery?” Pike asks Willow and Tara in the streets.

“Oh yeah, sure.” Willow goes on to give him directions.

"Thanks!" Pike says.

…...

“Dude, I wouldn’t recommend going in there.” Pike tells Xander as Xander is nearing the cemetery with Anya.

“I already was, I’m just leaving now.” Xander answers back.

“Well you never know what can happen after sunset.” Pike says getting off his bike and enters the cemetery.

...…

“So, you guys think we have a new player in town?” Buffy asks Willow and Xander as the gang all sit around the table.

“I don’t know, there was something dangerous about him. I mean first of all, who asks where the cemetery is?”

“Plus he told me I never know what can happen after sunset. As if here were warning me that he can bite.”

“You think he could be a vampire?”

“Well it’s possible. It was already past sunset when he talked to both of us.”

“Well I’ll have a check at the cemetery to see if anything happened there last night and we’ll just have to keep a look out.”

The bell rings as someone enters the store.

“Hey! That’s him! That’s creepy biker guy-cum-vampire!”

Buffy turns around and surprise couldn’t be larger on her face.

“Pike?”

“Buffy. Finally.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.”

“How exactly did you find me here?”

“Well it’s not the first place I checked.”

“Ah, let me guess, cemetery last night?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Two of my friends talked to you.”

“Oh.”

“So you know this guy…?”

“Yeah, uh, everyone this is Oliver Pike, Pike this is…everyone.”

“Hi.”

“So…what are you doing here looking for me Pike?”

“I came to warn you. Lothos has risen.”

“What?!?”

“Yes. And he plans on taking down Los Angeles and then coming to Sunnydale to take down Sunnydale. You know, just thought you should know. Oh, and Amilyn may make an appearance at some point soon. He followed me. I shook him off but he’s a nuisance enough to track me down again so yeah. That son of a bitch just won’t die.”

“You shouldn’t be taking Amilyn on by yourself.”

“I can manage. I have managed alone for the past 6 years.” There was a bite to his words.

“Anything else? Or are we done here?” Buffy says in a clipped tone.

“That’s it. Who runs this place?”

“Why?”

“Any of your business?”

“Giles, my Watcher.”

Pike smirks but there’s no humour behind it.

“Of course. Replacements. Is that guy your boyfriend too?” Pike asks pointing to Xander though he isn’t expecting an answer.

“Shut up Pike. Just get whatever it is you need and I’ll deal with Lothos.”

“You know maybe if you had dealt with Lothos properly last time this wouldn’t be happening.”

Buffy’s mouth widens.

“You’re seriously blaming this on me? You were there Pike! I dealt with him as much as anyone possibly could! I got kicked out of school because of him for goodness’ sake! I may have been new to the Slayer gig but I did all that was in my power. Lothos was gone.”

“Right.”

“Do you have a batch of Girnes powder?” Pike asks Giles for some ingredients.

“Yes but may I ask what for? It is dangerous stuff.”

“Probably to get high hm?”

“Says the airhead cheerleader. Where’s your possy? Or is this your possy now? Downgraded a bit?”

“Well from what I’ve heard you haven’t changed. Still riding that piece of junk.”

“I am buying this to…try to save… someone…” Pike says and pays.

“Save yourself you mean?” Buffy smirks.

“No. To save Merrick.” He glares at her deadpan.

“Oh are you two besties now? Gonna get high together?”

“No. We haven’t talked in six months. After you left us we talked a bit but he…became even more antisocial then before. Now he’s lying in bed in a coma if you must know.”

“W-what?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!?”

“It’s not like you’d care.”

“How can you say that!”

“Easily.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update soon.
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
